Caroline Morahan
|DOB = August 9, 1977 |birthplace = Drogheda, Republic of Ireland |imdb_id = http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1474316/ }} Caroline Morahan is an episodic actor on Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Queen Elinor in "The Bear King". Biography 'Early Life' Morahan was enrolled at drama school at the age of four. She graduated from Dublin City University with a Bachelor of Arts in communication studies, earning first class honors for her photographic thesis. Her first professional acting role was that of Barbara Cleary in Fair City. During her university years she appeared in numerous short films and television pilots. Her television hosting career began in 2001 with The Fame Game. 'Career' Morahan's interest in acting began at the age of four. She appeared in numerous theatre productions and was chosen to represent Ireland in the World Youth Theatre Festival. At the age of fifteen Caroline made her television debut in soap opera Fair City. She declined a three-year contract with the show, deciding instead to finish her schooling. Upon graduation, her next television appearance saw her switch roles from actress to television host. In 2001, Morahan entered the reality TV series The Selection Box and was chosen from an open call of 2,000 to host The Fame Game. She hosted The Fame Game and Fame Game on the Run for five seasons. While still shooting the popular quiz show, she was approached to host the channel's flagship fashion programme Off the Rails. Morahan co-presented this programme with former Miss Ireland Pamela Flood from 2002 to 2007. Morahan has guest hosted and appeared in a multitude of Irish television programmes, including The Panel, The Restaurant, The Late Late Show, Tubridy Tonight, Xposé, The Den, and The Health Squad among others. In 2005, she hosted the popular dance reality show Chance to Dance. Also in 2005, she co-hosted, alongside British Big Brother winner Brian Dowling, the open-air concert, O2 in the Park, in front of 100,000 people. In 2006, she guest-hosted daytime chat show The Afternoon Show, but decided against taking up the reins as full-time host. Morahan left Off the Rails in 2007 to move back to acting. She was offered the female lead in the most successful Irish musical of all time, I, Keano. The show was a sell out which prompted a second run later in the year. In February 2008, Morahan hosted The IFTAs Red Carpet Show at the Irish Film and Television Awards, interviewing international luminaries such as Mel Gibson and Colin Farrell. She was a celebrity judge on Irish talent show Class Act. A guest appearance on The Podge and Rodge Show prompted producers to offer Morahan the role of host. In 2009, she hosted the show alongside cult favourites Podge and Rodge. But she soon found herself exposed and vulnerable at RTÉ. In summer 2009, Morahan moved to Los Angeles, California. She acted in the film A Kiss for Jed alongside Jayne Wisener. The film was inspired by Morahan's first hosting vehicle The Fame Game, where obsessed fans won the chance to meet their idol. It was released in 2010. Morahan hosted The Cosmetic Surgery Show on TV3 in Spring 2010 along with Dr. Robert Rey, better known as Doctor 90210. Morahan is the face of Littlewoods Ireland. In May 2015 it was announced that Morahan would host the 12th Irish Film & Television Awards on 24 May in the Round Room of the Mansion House in Dublin. Category:Episodic Cast Category:Season 5 Cast